Aspire
by Graywind
Summary: Zach dreamed of being a trainer. A strong, memorable, deft Champion eventually! But now, with an unusual incident occuring and near-asinine help he may be able to pursue this dream. Once he becomes human again...
1. Headache

_Ugh…_

A small silver and white Pokémon slowly stirred as it lay sprawled out on the warm and soft tan sand of a beach, waking its body and mind into consciousness. The loud whisper of the ocean made its long and large ears twitch as tiny waves climbed up the sand and gently kissed and lapped at its nose. The small silver Pokémon attempted to lift its head as it weakly spat out the dry and slightly acrid, tasting sand that began to gather in its mouth and blinked rapidly in attempt to clear its vision from the blur clouding its eyes.

_Where…am I?_

Unable to stay awake, the small Pokémon felt its eyes drooping heavily as it drifted off to sleep once again…

* * *

_Flashing lights, the hustle and bustle of the streets, fast paced civilians, tourists, Pokémon, trainers of every sort, children, and many sights, smells, and noises were the highlights of the biggest and one of the busiest cities in Kanto: Saffron City._

"_I'm walking here!"_

"_Speed it up you Grumpig-headed whippersnapper!"_

_Lively citizens, the challenge of strong trainers and the joyful laughter of children drew the most attention. So not everyone had the time or patience for the ones' who would usually blend in, happy for the occasional calm or activity; but everyone, no matter what was going on, had time for the thieves._

"_Stop! Thief!"_

"_Damn it just wait 'til I catch you little bastards!"_

"_Get back here!"_

_CRASH!_

_An agitated Glameow yowled as the old, dull gray trash can it was resting on was carelessly knocked over by one of five dirty and scruffy looking children in their haste to get away from a furious bystander and a hotdog stand owner. The children sprinted down a nearby alley, grinning and snickering as they unknowingly left their fallen friend who hadn't yet recovered from his dilemma. The boy left behind quickly hid by the fallen trash can, quivering as the two angry men raced past and let out a sigh of relief when they didn't notice him. He grinned and hugged the stolen cans of lemonade to his body before standing up from the spilled, slimy and pungent garbage as a green blur appeared beside him from seemingly nowhere. _

"_Wow…that was a close one, huh Grovyle?"_

_The said Grass Pokémon stood beside his trainer and gave him a small smile. "Gro…"_

"_I hate stealing though…" The boy murmured, his previous amused demeanor gone and replaced with that of a guilty one. "This is the last time I'll do it though. I'm gonna stop hanging out with that lot. I just know that since I have the drinks they better save us a couple hotdogs…"_

_Grovyle gave his best friend a firm nod, showing his agreement. "Can you help me find my glasses Grovyle? They kinda flew off my face when I slipped into the trash…" The boy chuckled warmly as he set his armful of lemonade on the ground and felt around through the trash, unfazed by the grit and grime seeing as he was already coated in it._

"_MEOWTH!"_

_An angry Meowth, most likely the Glameow's mate, lashed out at the boy when he accidently grabbed its tail and gave him a vicious Scratch across his palm; sending the boy reeling back with a feminine squeal he wasn't proud of as he held his hand in surprise. His Grovyle, who was currently searching a different area by the trash, didn't have to look at him to let the boy know that he knew what happened; his muffled snickering said it all._

_The boy sent the Grass Pokémon a friendly glare before locating his glasses and putting them on. He scowled at the thick dirt covering the lenses and took off his glasses to wipe it away with his tattered shirt; which didn't help much considering it was already as filthy as the rags he wore that suited as shorts. _

"_Hey Zachary! Get your ass in gear with that lemonade so we can return to the hideout!"_

_The boy—Zachary—looked up to see a little girl a few yards ahead of him. She was part of the rowdy group of thieves and was eyeing him with an annoyed look as she held her hands on her hips, impatient and tapping her small dirty foot in a puddle of sticky…liquid. _

_With his glasses a bit cleaner he stuck them on his face and stood up, giving the girl an acknowledging yet dismissive wave to show that he'd heard. The little girl huffed and promptly turned on her heels, glancing around cautiously before sprinting away._

_Zach was of average height for a twelve year old boy and had a soft and full head of bright orange hair; reminding many people of Flint from the Sinnoh Elite Four—despite the fact that it was often littered with dust, the occasional Spinark web, and oily—but there was no relation. He was a bit lean and had bright, dark blue eyes that were magnified in size thanks to his big and round glasses…but although he didn't have a more presentable appearance, he was still a cute kid. _

_His Grovyle let out an irritated snort as he watched the girl run off before turning to Zach with a confident smirk as he stuck a spindly twig in the side of his mouth. "Grovyle, Gro…"_

_Zach gave his best friend a knowing smile, despite he and his Pokémon's language barrier. "Yep, it's only a matter of time. Once we win a couple more battles, we'd have raised enough money to go to Vermillion City, buy a new set of clothes, some trainer stuff, and an S.S. Ticket out of here." Zach whispered as he picked up the cans of lemonade. He noticed the grimy handprints he left on the cans as they were held in his arms, "Not to mention a good and long shower!" Zach laughed as he sprinted after the girl alongside his Grovyle._

* * *

The small silver and white Pokémon stirred when it felt a small prodding on its flank as it regained consciousness again. The sun was now setting over the ocean, its reflection glistening like diamonds as it lit the sky in gentle hues of bright orange, red and pink. A small horde of Krabby leisurely stood on the sand, blowing large and jiggling bubbles that floated off into the sky with help of a gentle breeze.

The small silver and white Pokémon stirred again, this time much stronger as it peeked open its eyes, and the prodding continued; but this time a little roughly. The silver and white Pokémon was now fully awake and glanced around in awe as it lay on its side; taking in the vast ocean, sandy beach and lush greenery surrounding it.

_What the…there's no way I'm in Olivine City! Where's Lighthouse…and the Fisherman and the town! Where—wait…_

"Bleah…" The small silver and white Pokémon gagged as it stuck out its tongue, distracting itself from its thoughts as it spit around wildly to get the sand coating its tongue out of its mouth. The prodding that woke it up suddenly became painful and violent the Pokémon irritably looked around to see the cause of it.

It was a baby Krabby…

"Oh…hello," The silver and white Pokémon greeted, albeit confused. The Krabby merely blinked at him, taking in his appearance before angrily gritting its teeth and snapping its big red claw painfully onto the Pokémon's tail.

"OOUUCCHH!"

The silver and white Pokémon screamed out as it ran and flailed and jumped around widely before sprinting off the shore and plunging into a shallow area of the ocean. The Krabby lost its grip on the silver and white Pokémon's bushy tail and was thrown off farther into the water somewhere. The Pokémon let out a small whimper as it grimaced and turned around to inspect the now bloody claw mark on its tail, "What the hell was that for?" It mused aloud.

_Wait…a tail?_

The small silver and white Pokémon stared down at its reflection in the water…

"I'M AN EEVEE!"

**Phew! And there you have it everyone! I know this isn't that long but at least it's the first chapter! ^^D**

**I know a few things may seem confusing but feel free to leave a review please! Thanks for reading!**

**-Graywind**


	2. Discovery

The silver and white Pokémon shuddered as he staggered out of the water and back onto the skeptical, he gulped as he leaned over the water, peering at his reflection. He snatched himself away from his reflection, wide-eyed as he nonchalantly stared off into the distance at confirming his appearance. _Yep, I definitely an Eevee; and a shiny one at that…but w-what happened? Why am I Pokémon? Wh—_

_Shhh…_

The shiny Eevee's long ears shot straight up as he froze, startled; he daintily lifted up one of his hind legs as he turned around to see what he'd stepped on and sunk into the sand. _My glasses…_

The shiny Eevee smiled as he pawed his glasses closer toward him like a precious treasure and carefully inspected them; well, as carefully as his new set of _paws _would allow him to considering he didn't have thumbs. He noticed that they were significantly cleaner with the black frame glistening even in the fading sunlight and the glass lenses sparkling immaculately clear like new. From what he could see there were no cracks or scratches…but how was he going to get them on his face? The Eevee gripped the side of his glasses in his mouth…

"AHAHAHA!"

"Give it back you bastards!"

The Eevee looked up from his glasses to see a Koffing and Zubat quickly approaching him. The Koffing streaked by, cackling merrily whilst the Zubat, who was clearly his companion as he joined him in his laughter, wildly flapped his wings and kept pace with the Koffing. "Heh-heh-heh—whoops!"

The silver and white Pokémon cried out as the side of his head was struck with an odd and large stone fragment that the Zubat dropped.

…_crack._

He cringed at the pain pulsating through his skull in rapid waves and gently rubbed the aching spot, already feeling a huge knot coming on. The shiny Eevee briefly checked the underside of his paw for blood as he drew it away from his head and looked at the odd rock, forgetting his injury as it became a dull throb. "What is this?" He mused aloud.

The Zubat made a sharp u-turn when he realized what he'd dropped and quickly snatched it up, carelessly flicking sand in the Eevee's face in his haste to get out of reach of a scruffy-looking and dusky gray Pokémon with deep obsidian coloration on its face, paws, inner ears, and underbelly. The Dark Pokémon's garnet irises blazed in anger as it suddenly sprinted past, roughly shouldering him out of the way. The Eevee was knocked off balance and fell onto the shore, splashing and spluttering as he tried to stand up…but failing as he was still unused to his four legs. "Hey, watch it!"

The Poochyena continued running, unfazed by the Eevee's angered call as he adamantly chased after the Koffing and Zubat, leaping up high into the air and viciously snapping at them with his stark white fangs and barking out threats of grotesque violence. All three of them disappeared into large cave; with their taunting laughter and furious snarls eventually echoing away.

"Hey….are you okay?"

The Eevee padded out of the water and quickly shook himself dry like a Growlithe; unconsciously showering whoever was beside him in a flurry of sparkling drops of water. The Eevee suddenly yelped in surprise when the exact same Krabby from before clenched its claw tightly onto his tail and the shiny Pokémon turned to look at it incredulously.

_Evil beware…the revenge of the Krabby…_

"Hey, stop that!"

The Krabby was suddenly stunned off of the Eevee when it received a weak ThunderShock and hobbled off into the ocean, weakly snapping its claws and muttering in defeat. When the Eevee noticed who was beside him he bristled in surprise. "Oh, sorry about that! I didn't notice you…"

"It's alright…" The speaker nonchalantly wiped away few lone drops that slid down her short, bright yellow fur. She flicked her long, black tipped ears nervously as she addressed him and glanced around a bit; as if expecting a ferocious Ursaring or something to suddenly charge out of the bushes. She quickly brushed away a few drops of water that ran down her brown striped back with her tail. "Are you okay?" She repeated.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The Eevee murmured as he wiped away a few remaining bits of sand from his eyes. "But when I catch up to those guys I'll be even better…"

The female Pikachu froze for a moment, startled at the fact that the Eevee planned to pursue them. So she tried to change the subject. "I've never seen you around here before…and rarely anyone with your color." The female Pikachu chuckled; her demeanor friendly even though she regarded him with caution. "Where are you from Eevee?"

The Eevee stared at the female Pikachu, confused for a moment before remembering that he _actually was_ an Eevee now. "Umm…I doubt you know where this is but…when I was a human I came from Saffron City."

The Pikachu stared at him blankly for a few moments, tilting her head to the side in confusion. She blinked twice at him, "When you were human? But you look like a normal Eevee to me. A shiny one but, normal nonetheless…"

"Yeah I uh, realized that when I woke up…" The Eevee muttered.

"Do you know how you became a Pokémon?" The Pikachu asked.

"No…I remember getting on the S.S. Aqua in Vermillion. Because I was going to become a trainer after I reached Olivine City. There was a storm…but after that…it's all meshed up and blurry." The Eevee murmured, furrowing his brow as he attempted to scan his brain for any other details. Not that they would help at the moment…

The Pikachu slightly narrowed her eyes as she scrunched up her face, still wearing a confused expression at mention of cities and storms and whatever the hell and S. Aqua was. She quickly dismissed it however. "All right then…well, anyway, I'm Light. What's your name?" She asked.

"Zachary." The Eevee answered simply.

"Ok…Zachary." The Pikachu murmured, encoding his name into her memory. She opened her mouth to ask another question when an odd and gleaming object behind Zach caught her eye. "What's that?"

Zach followed her eye and gaped in horror when he saw that the frame of his glasses was dented and the right lens inside it was cracked. He pawed his glasses closer to him as an angry and forlorn growl rumbled in his throat. "My glasses…"

The taunting laughter and calls of the Koffing and Zubat suddenly echoed in Zach's keen ears, and from the way Light froze and flicked her own, she'd heard them too. Light noticed Zach's silver and white fur fluff out as the fur on the nape of his neck bristled sharply all the way to the end of his back. He cast an irritable glance over his shoulder at the cave as Light carefully inspected his broken glasses. She held them curiously in her small yellow paws as she held them up to the light and squeezed one of her eyes shut. "These really mean a lot to you huh?"

Zach did not hear her question as he made a dash for the cave. Light froze and nervously clutched Zach's glasses to her chest. "Wait a sec! Where are you going? You aren't seriously going after them are you?"

Zach skidded to halt, scattering sand as he turned to look back at Light. "Yeah…I want to make that Zubat and Koffing pay for what they did…or at least apologize. And I don't know what that Poochyena's deal is but he looked like he could use some help. Are you coming?"

Light's ears flattened against her head as she slightly began to shake, looking as if the very idea was appallingly terrifying. She narrowed her eyes apologetically as she slowly shook her head and glanced at Zach's glasses in her paws, remembering how important they were to him.

"No, Light, wait!" Zach cried, starting a few paces after her when he realized what she was thinking but the quick Electric Pokémon had already gripped his glasses in her teeth and sprinted away and out of sight as she disappeared onto an unexplored path leading away from the beach. Zach sighed, _I'll just have to go after her later…I need to go find that Poochyena first. _Zach shuddered as he padded up to the mouth of the cave; a bit doubtful at the sudden decision he was making. His ears twitched when he heard the strangled and frustrated barks of the Poochyena, then, his resolve made, promptly ventured into the mysterious Beach Cave…

* * *

The ground beneath Zach's paws was soft and dense as he padded throughout the Beach Cave. He wanted to be as discreet as possible as he explored, avoiding lone agitated Pokémon or minor altercations. Zach was alerted only occasionally by the sudden smells his now keen senses picked up, like thick-scent of salt in the air or the dry and lightly bitter smelling mud or fleeting loud drips of water as they fell upon a small body of water or gathered in a deep pool. He wasn't surprised that this cave was home to a plethora of Water-type Pokémon seeing as it was oddly welcoming and comfortable and an ideal habitat despite the small diversity.

The Beach Cave had wide floors oddly enough like a maze. It was fun to explore but Zach always was relieved when he found floors with access to a deeper part of the cave after he'd seen no sight of the Zubat and Koffing. After a short while Zach had reached the end of the cave, realizing this when he walked upon a wide floor bearing large bright burgundy reefs with tufts of algae; it smelled kind of musty but the clean scent of the water and a small opening in the very back of the small clearing brought fresh air and dulled it down considerably.

As Zach padded forward onto the small clearing his eyes widened slightly in surprise when he spotted the Poochyena; and from the looks of it the Dark Pokémon had cornered the Koffing and Zubat. Zach trotted toward them at a slow pace…

"Uh oh…"

"Well, well…End of the road it seems."

**Dun Dun Dun! Well, anyone whose played the game knows that there's gonna be a fight! Whoo-hoo! Finally some action! Anyways, thanks for reading! And review please!**

**~Graywind**


	3. Awkward threats and New Friends

The Poochyena's chest heaved slowly as he faced the Poison Pokémon. His hardened garnet eyes narrowed defiantly as his dusky gray and black fur bristled furiously, showing he still had some fight in him despite his long run as he got into an aggressive fighting stance. He took a few moments to catch his breath, "Now….give me back my Relic Fragment or I will personally slice open your stomachs, burn out your eyeballs with the acid and suffocate you with your own intestines!" The Poochyena snarled out as he bare his teeth into a furious scowl, the two fangs poking out of his lower jaw gleaming.

Zach halted, one of his paws frozen mid-step as he suppressed a shudder at focusing on the Poochyena with a sharp gaze. …_What?_

Zach snapped out of his daze and quickly rushed up to the scene. He fought back the urge to flinch when the Poochyena fixed him with a short glare from his blazing garnet irises as he looked from the corner of his eye at Zach when he came to stand beside him, before turning back to the Koffing and Zubat. The flash of recognition in the Poochyena's eyes reassured Zach that the Dark Pokémon wouldn't turn on him, but he was cautious of the unfamiliar male just the same.

"Hey Koffing…it's that shiny wimp from the beach we saw earlier." The Zubat sneered.

"Sure is…who knows, this little rock may actually be worth something since the wimp followed this other little tenacious wimp in trying to get it back." Koffing's narrow eyes became even smaller slits as his wide smile became even wider when an idea struck him. "Maybe we should sell it! Whoa-ho-ho—all the more reason not to give it back!"

The growl rumbling in the Poochyena's throat became louder. "Damn it, give it back!"

"Fine…if you want it back that badly…Come and get it! Heh-heh-heh!" Zubat laughed mockingly.

"Have it your way!" The Poochyena sneered cockily, as he prepared to charge at them; but before he made a move he glanced over at Zach. "Hey…will you back me up?" He whispered.

Zach, although he was ready to do that anyway, was still surprised by his question. "W-Wha?—Y-Yeah, of course!"

"Come on!"

The Poochyena charged at Zubat first, with Zach easily keeping pace at his side. He'd obviously never fought as a Pokémon before, and had no idea what moves he could use but at feeling a rush of energy course through his body, he realized it couldn't be _too_ hard.

The Poochyena latched onto the Zubat with a vicious Bite and sunk his teeth into the Poison Pokémon's wing until it angrily cried out. Zach halted when he saw Koffing charging through the air as it prepared to ram into Poochyena from the side and Zach growled as he gathered strength into his hind legs. He gave Poochyena a Helping Hand as he propelled himself toward Koffing and the two collided in mid-air. Koffing briefly had the wind knocked out of him when Zach hit him with a rough Tackle and floated a small distance away, scowling angrily at his short incapacitation.

Zach turned to face Zubat and saw that he'd forcefully knocked Poochyena away. Zubat drifted to the ground and cradled his injured wing; scowling at the deep bite wounds that Poochyena inflicted as his wing bled in thin and shining red currents. Zach and Poochyena raced forward at Zubat but Zach became slightly hesitant when Zubat smiled and opened his gaping mouth even wider and small blue circles were released. The blue circles rapidly increased in size and flew at Zach and Poochyena; engulfing them as they rushed forward and a short, high-pitched pulsing sound reached their ears.

Zach stopped running abruptly and suddenly started giggling as he staggered around; twirling and enjoying the swirl of colors around him in the Beach Cave Pit as he was now unaware of his surroundings. Poochyena kept running forward but the Zubat easily used his gauntly blue legs to side-step him and watched in amusement as Poochyena ran past him at full speed until he crashed into one of the bright burgundy reefs. Thick green algae was shaken off and landed on the Poochyena with a sickening splotch…

Zach continued to giggle and noticed that Zubat, and Koffing now that he'd recovered, were laughing at the two of them. Zach mindlessly laughed too, having no idea what was so funny but enjoying the moment anyway until Koffing decided to attack. It was a regular attack but knocked Zach on his back regardless; still confused and in his daze Zach only retaliated in a yelp of pain, easily giving Koffing more of an opportunity. Koffing decided, instead of bluntly attacking, to simply sit on Zach and breathe tangy and putrid smelling Poison Gas in his face.

_Eww! What is that smell! Who did it come from! _Zach thought as he let out a violent bout of coughing. His eyes began to water and sting and at every attempt to clear his nose of the rancid smell it would quickly come back, sometimes more potent. This continued on for a few moments and Zach began to shudder at the effects, feeling sick as a slow burn coursed through chest and into his veins. Zach closed his eyes when the smell blew into his face again; but as he peeked open his eyes to see where it was coming from he snapped out of his confused state when he saw it was Koffing.

Zach shook his head, scattering the _Poison Gas _out of his face before he angrily Flailed his limbs, battering the Koffing away with hits to its eyes and mouth and face. Koffing flinched, and eyed Zach warily as he was now feeling very weak and attempted to float away to put some distance between them; but Zach rolled to his feet and mercilessly lunged at him with a finishing Tackle.

The Koffing then comically deflated and floated tiredly to the ground…

Zach glanced around until he saw Poochyena splashing in a small pool, attacking the reef he'd crashed into. Zach felt a bead of sweat drop down his head before he trotted over to Poochyena and roused him back into his sanity. Now that they were composed, Zach and Poochyena promptly finished off Zubat.

"Owowow…"

"Ugh…we got roughed up."

The two Poison-type Pokémon lay in the sand, unconscious or blabbering nonsense as Zach and Poochyena stood over them. Poochyena snatched his Relic Fragment away from Zubat and turned to Zach, grinned happily now that his treasure was returned to him. "Thanks for the help. You were actually an okay partner during the fight…"

Zach smiled despite himself and grimaced slightly at the Poochyena as the Dark Pokémon grinned at him, exposing glistening fangs, stained with the Zubat's blood. "Uh…no problem, and thanks. You were pretty good yourself…"

Zach suddenly swayed on his feet, his vision slightly spinning and felt sick to his stomach. The Poison Gas must've taken an effect. The Poochyena noticed Zach's demeanor and pulled out a small and fat pink berry that reminded Zach of a peach. "Here, you'll need this."

Zach briefly wondered where the Poochyena got the berry from but ate it appreciatively.

"Blast it! How'd we lose to these wimps?"

Zach and Poochyena looked away from each other and turned to Koffing and Zubat, seeing that the two had regained consciousness.

"Bah!" Zubat scoffed.

"Whoa-ho! Don't think you wimps are tough now just because you somehow managed to beat us! Your victory was a fluke! We weren't even really trying!" Koffing spat.

"Yeah! Remember that!" Zubat snarled.

Koffing and Zubat flinched as Zach and Poochyena fixed the two of them with a hard glare, and at saying what they had to say, the Poison Pokémon promptly fled the scene.

* * *

_The Beach_

"Seriously, Eevee, thanks!" Poochyena barked as he and Zach returned from the cave, his long and bushy tail wagging gratefully behind him as the two padded side by side. _He's really happy and grateful about getting his…rock back. And I didn't even really do much…oh well, it's still nice to be appreciated! _Zach thought with a welcoming smile toward the Poochyena but halted when the Dark Pokémon moved to stand in front of him so they could be face to face.

"Here's what they stole." Poochyena took out the odd rock and placed it in between the both of them so Zach could see it clearly. "I call it a Relic Fragment. I've had it for as long as I can remember and since then it's been my treasure."

The Relic Fragment appeared to be like a large, stone; it was jagged yet kind of circular, like it was broken off of something. The face of the Relic Fragment was smooth and had a strange white symbol inscribed on it in a shape that vaguely reminded Zach of some an eye or something. On impulse really, Zach bent his head down and gave the Relic Fragment a small sniff, as if taking in the smell of it would give him any answers but…his musing aside, Zach continued listening Poochyena as he told of why he liked it.

"I've always like legends and lore and I get excited when I hear different kinds of stories of the past or great heroes. Back when I was still a baby, my grandfather would tell me stories about how he once was a great explorer. He spoke of hidden troves full of treasure and vast uncharted territories veiled in darkness waiting to be explored and new lands waiting to be discovered! He and his team was top notch back in his day…but because he was a Mightyena, it was hard for his clients to trust his team." Poochyena snorted indignantly as he somewhat bitterly spat out the last few words.

Zach understood the Dark Pokémon's plight…but he understand his grandfather's clients as well because, well, they were Dark Pokémon. A type of which _are known_ for malicious behavior or ill-intent…_Give me back my Relic Fragment or I will personally slice open your stomachs, burn out your eyeballs with the acid and suffocate you with your own intestines!_ Zach felt his stomach chill slightly as he remembered the Poochyena threats to the Koffing and Zubat. But it wasn't fair to judge a Pokémon by its type…it wasn't like they were Ditto and could choose.

Zach's ears perked up when he realized the Poochyena started speaking again. "I wanna change the perception of my type to my clients when I'm an explorer. I wanna make historic discoveries and tell others of exciting adventures just like the next Pokemon…" Poochyena sighed and turned to stare out at the sea, his deep garnet eyes sparkling wistfully. "It all sounds so exciting to me and it's been a dream of mine to have those experiences one day. So when I found my Relic Fragment, you can imagine how I felt. So when anyone takes it or tries to make fun of me for it you can understand why I want to beat the shit out of them. " Poochyena chuckled.

Zach smirked as he thought back on venturing into the Beach Cave; it actually was pretty fun and exciting although his mind was focused on other things at the time.

"What's your name?" Poochyena asked suddenly.

Even though it was better for the Poochyena to introduce himself first, Zach answered regardless. "Zachary."

The Poochyena nodded, "Ok, I'm Ridge." He picked up his Relic Fragment and began to wag his tail, "So… where are you from Zach?"

Zach fixed Ridge with a confused stare as he tilted his head to the side before remembering that other than his ostentatious appearance and decent fighting ability, how little the two knew each other. _Oh yeah…I guess I'd just become so used to him that I'd forgotten how I ended up in this place. _Zach thought, and then explained to Ridge about how he had no recollection of how he ended up in this Pokémon-inhabited world and woke up on the beach as a shiny Eevee. He led his story all the way up to the where the two of them were now and so on and so forth…

"Hmm," Ridge narrowed his eyes as he silently pieced together how all of this tied together, "Ok…so you lost your memory and somehow transformed into a Pokémon. I'm grateful that you helped me and all but what do you plan to do after this? You don't exactly have any place to go…"

"I don't know…" Zach murmured, finally realizing how his situation genuinely weighed on him.

"How about you form an exploration team with me?" Ridge asked bluntly, "I've been thinking of joining an exploration team as an apprentice, so I can chase my dream of becoming an explorer one day and uncovering the mysteries of my Relic Fragment. And on my way there is when those stupid bastards Koffing and Zubat stole it."

Zack flicked his ears as realized where the Poochyena was going with this. "From our little battle back there in Beach Cave, I'm convinced we can form an effective exploration team together. And as an exploration team we would have food and shelter on a regular basis so you won't have to worry about a stable place to stay. So…will you?"

Zach thought about it for a few brief moments, and it wasn't like he had any other options so… "Sure."

"Great! We'll make a pretty bad-ass exploration team and make a great combination!" Ridge barked excitedly with his tongue lolling out of the side of his mouth. "First we'll have to go to the Wigglytuff Guild and officially sign up as apprentices. I've heard that training might be a little tough but it's nothing we can't handle I'm sure…"

"No doubt about it!" Zach laughed and wasn't surprised when he felt his own little fluffy tail wag a few times in happiness. Ridge nodded in agreement with his tail wagging rapidly behind him; and held up his big black paw in the best imitation of a high-five that he could muster. Zach, already used the action from his human life easily met the Poochyena and smiled in turn.

"Oh, and one more thing. How is it that you're shiny anyways?" Ridge asked, and from the look on his face the question had been itching on his mind for a minute.

"I don't know. The probability of a Pokémon being shiny is about 1/8192 so I was just lucky I guess. There's nothing too special about it other than the coloring though…" Zach murmured, bearing good knowledge on Pokémon from the books he used to steal from Saffron City's library.

Ridge stared blankly at Zach, not really understanding his answer but shrugging as he accepted it nonetheless, "Ok, well, the Wigglytuff Guild isn't too far from here so we should be there in time before the gate closes for the night." Ridge told him informatively as the two began running along the beach toward their new destination when Zach suddenly stopped, skidding to halt in the sand. Ridge halted and focused on Zach with a confused stare when the shiny Pokémon suddenly exclaimed:

"DAMN IT!—THAT PIKACHU HAS MY GLASSES!"

* * *

**Teehee! Poor Zach…anyways review please and the next chapter will be up soon!**

**~Graywind ^^D**


	4. The Wigglytuff Guild

"Don't worry about it Zach. Seems to me like you can see just fine without your—what were they called? Glalie's?"

Zach gave his new friend a small exasperated glare as he padded along beside him. Yeah…he'd really be upset without walking around with two big, mean-ass Ice Pokémon on his face…

Zach quietly whimpered, still upset and feeling melancholy at his possible realization that he may never see that Pikachu or his stolen glasses again.

The late afternoon sun beat down in heavy, bright rays above the two Pokémon as they made a quick trek up a dirt road that vaguely reminded Zach of the one that Pikachu took, which didn't help his mood any. But the burning heat rising from the ground under his new pink pads was slowly lessening to a dull degree; and that welcoming realization was beginning to help him in getting out of his slump as he decided to occupy his mind with other matters. Like the feeling of a slight breeze on his fur and vivid scent of clean crisp air in his nostrils, or the glittering patches of healthy grass along the dusty dirt path; you didn't get much of that with the constant activity of civilians, trainers and tourists, and heavy industrialization in Saffron City. This…_nature_ was all so new to Zach, considering he'd yet to venture out of Saffron with the exception of studying maps and his quick trek through Vermillion City on his way to board the S.S. Aqua.

He didn't get the chance to enjoy the sights…all he could remember vaguely was the bright colors and the ocean. But he hardly missed the pollution, grudge of the alleyways, exhaust fumes or indiscreet sounds of gambling, somewhat drunken happiness, and heated sex through hotel windows or the occasional crack-head…although the like were familiar to him growing up an orphan in his hometown…

But Zach had a dream; he wanted to be a trainer, a Champion. He wanted to venture out into the world and capture Pokémon and battle. He wanted badges and exciting stories and traveling companions that he could have fun with and encourage and fantasize with about banging hot female Gym Leaders—when he was old enough of course. The latter idea was just a passing thought that he'd got from the older orphans and runaways in his human life.

Bottom line though, being a Pokémon himself didn't exactly help. Although, he liked what his new…_transformation_—he couldn't exactly call it a life, could he? He was pretty sure he didn't die—offered him. So spending time with Ridge and accompanying the Poochyena in his aspiring dream of becoming an explorer would be a fun pastime while he got the feel of his new perspective; Zach had to blink a few times to get out of thoughts when he realized that Ridge had continued speaking to him again.

"Ok look, after we join the Guild and become apprentices, we'll go out, find that Pikachu, and make the bitch give you back your glaciers ok? So for now, just forget about her and show so enthusiasm! We're about to join the Wigglytuff Guild!" Ridge leaped in front of Zach, causing him to pause and look at the Poochyena face to face.

Zach sighed, having nearly forgotten about the Electric Pokémon before Ridge reminded him and drew his ears back flat against his head as he looked up at his slightly taller friend. He didn't have much faith in their search, but at Ridge's toothy grin and bright garnet irises looking at him imploringly, he accepted. "Ok…"

"YES!" Ridge bounced around on his paws for a few seconds before excitedly running ahead. "Now come on! We're almost there!"

Zach flinched at Ridge's sudden outburst and scrambled after him, cursing him for making him run—or more so quickly stumble—after him. He'd just got the hang of walking! It was a lot more complicated now that he had to do it on four legs!

* * *

_Wigglytuff Guild_

"Here it is."

Zach grimaced and cast a quick glance at the Poochyena. "What…the hell is _it_?"

Zach had to crane his neck upward to take in the…_entirety_ of whatever the hell he and Ridge just came upon. The top of this structure looked like a huge _Wigglytuff-_shaped tent complete with eyes, ears, and chubby pink arms from where he stood; but at the bottom were the sides of a beige tent designed with odd pale orange insignia. The tent-like structure was being held in place by thick wooden stakes. In front of it was a large wooden grate encircled with gray stones; flowers and statuesque black torches full of charred but thick chunks of wood.

"This is the Wigglytuff Guild, Zach." Ridge stated, noticing Zach's curious and slightly startled look as the Eevee glanced around, taking in his surroundings. "This is where Pokémon come to become apprentices!" Ridge yipped excitedly and sprinted forward to stand on the grate, spinning in a couple circles and nearly dancing on his paws as he waited for something to happen. Zach approached but stood off on the side as he waited with his friend. Ridge stood there for a few moments; his tail wagging eagerly with his toothy grin unwavering.

A few more long moments of silence passed.

Zach blinked.

Ridge's grin twitched as he glanced over at Zach, almost embarrassed.

Zach blinked again, and his form slackened in growing boredom as even longer moments of silence continued on when he heard a _loud, _obnoxious, and throaty sound coming from inside the Guild behind thick metal bars. Zach squinted his eyes as he peered through the metal bars, but all he could make out was a silhouette with a somewhat boxy shape, a massive gaping mouth, and two round ears on the end of short stalks. The silhouette was leaning back in a leisurely position, and from the loud and throaty sound and its relaxed form it wasn't hard to determine whatever it was, was asleep.

Ridge tensed and began bristling impatiently, but instead of turning his attention to what Zach was staring at he glared down into the grate and howled: "HEELLOO!"

"Oh, um!—POKEMON DETECTED! POKEMON DETECTED!"

The sharp-cry made Zach's ears perk up and the sleeping figure leap to its stubby feet where in the sunlight Zach noticed were indigo-colored. "Whose footprint? Whose footprint?"

"The footprint is Poochyenas'! The footprint is Poochyenas'!"

"What the hell took you guys so long?" Ridge snarled angrily.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't paying attention—" A voice from below began to say but the silhouette with stubby, indigo-colored feet interjected very _loudly_, "Hey, watch it! I'm sure you weren't standing there for longer than a minute!"

"And? I shouldn't have been standing here for longer than a few seconds!" Ridge challenged. And then it became a shouting match…

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT YOUR STUPID MOUTH! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT GOES ON BEHIND THIS DAMN GATE! IT'S A LOT HARDER THAN IT LOOKS!"

"CLEARLY NOT SINCE YOUR _LAZY ASS_ WAS SITTING THERE SLEEPING! IF YOU HAD BEEN DOING YOUR _JOB_ THEN WE WOULDN'T BE _HAVING_ THIS _CONVERSATION_!"

"DAMN IT I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU DO MY JOB YOU LOUSY MUTT!"

"I BET I COULD AND BETTER THAN YOU PANSY!"

The silhouette—who Zach had long since figured out was a Loudred due to his ringing eardrums—visibly seethed. The Loudred clenched its fists at its sides and rapidly stomped its feet into the ground, "OOH! …SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"YOU SHUT UP!"

"BITCH YOU SHUT UP!"

"BOTH OF YOU BE QUUIIEETT!" The voice from below cried out, echoing out over both Ridge and the Loudred and making Zach wonder if the grate was deeper than it looked. "Poochyena! Who's the other Pokémon with you?"

Ridge continued to glare into the Wigglytuff Guild, and Zach thought for a moment that he might actually see the Loudred inside, but other than his fierce stare, furrowed brow, and frowned up expression he gave no other indication. "He's my friend, Zach."

Feeling that he would need to be identified as well, Zach stepped forward and had to lightly nudge Ridge aside so he could stand fully on the wooden grate.

"Pokémon detected! Pokémon detected!"

Silence…

"Loudred?"

A loud sigh came from behind the gate as Loudred crossed his arms. "Whose footprint?..." he answered begrudgingly.

"The footprint is um…Eevees'… I think? Eevee's I think!"

"Wha—you think? Why don't you know sentry Diglett?"

"Well…we haven't had many Eevee around here before…I'm confident though that he is. Despite the fur and all…"

"Hmph!" Loudred stepped more into the light to which he was visibly seen; and now that Ridge knew who the source of the voice behind the gate came from…and who he had called a bitch; a low growl rumbled in his throat. Loudred however showed no further vociferous signs of his anger and said, "Well…these guys look alright…I'll let'em in."

Zach noticed Loudred staring at him for a few moments, his eyes curious as he examined him, before walking out of view. _I'm sure I'll be getting a lot of those…_Zach thought before the quick metallic cranking of the metal gate opening shown that they were able to enter. Zach glanced at Ridge and gave him a sharp prod in his flank to get him to stop growling. As they walked into the Guild and with the Loudred nowhere in sight, Zach noticed there was the beginning of a ladder constructed of thick bamboo, tied firmly together by vine leading into a hole in the ground with flat stones encircling it. And sign off to the side that Zach hadn't even bothered to read…

Ridge glanced at Zach before leading the way.

* * *

_First Floor_

As Zach made his final careful steps off of the bamboo ladder his fur bristled in surprise when he and Ridge were in a small, grassy clearing. He wasn't sure what they were going to find but it certainly wasn't this. He also noticed with a glance that there was another bamboo ladder leading into a deeper level of the clearing as well.

Zach followed closely behind Ridge as the two of them padded into the center of the small clearing. Zach wasn't surprised by the multitude of Pokémon in the clearing considering it was a _guild_; but what did pleasantly surprise him was the large diversity of them all.

There were teams of every type and region, but the uniqueness of it all was how every one of them continued on as if neither had any advantage over the other. Grass-type's were chatting with Flying-type's, a few Bug Pokémon were playing around the feet of a Ponyta, a Psyduck was sitting idly by while a Aron and Shieldon sparred, and off to the side and near the end of the clearing an Aipom and Spinda were attempting to stay hidden behind a large low sign for some reason. The Spinda squatted between the Aipom's legs and teasingly swished her hips in front of the Aipoms' lower abdomen. The Aipom's wide grin grew wider in bliss while he eagerly grabbed the Spinda and positioned himself at her—

Zach quickly turned away from the scene and stared straight ahead, flattening his ears. "What's wrong Zach?" Ridge asked, noticing his friend tense up.

Zach smirked and was about to show him when a slightly musical yet _annoying_ chirping reached his ears.

"Hello there! My name is Chatot, and I'm the one you can come to for with any questions about the Guild. How may I help you?"

Zach and Ridge turned their attention forward when a friendly Chatot hopped toward them. Ridge's tail began to wag excitedly, "Hi, I'm Ridge and this is my friend Zach." Ridge tapped Zach's shoulder with his bushy tail, "We're here too—

"Let me just inform you that the Wigglytuff Guild does not accept any illegally obtained items, eggs, maps, or information." Chatot interjected almost automatically as he held up his wing, with a single feather pointing upward like an index finger. "We are not interested in or have time for any silly surveys, salespeople, and do not allow any soliciting or loitering on the premises—

"What? No—wait! We're not here for any of that stuff! We're here to become apprentices and form an exploration team." Ridge barked, and not too soon because for a while back there, Zach vaguely thought Chatot was going to mention something about DVDs…

"Oh! But you're a Dark-type Pokémon…the _both_ of you are interested in joining the Guild?" Chatot asked warily as he narrowed his eyes at Ridge. Zach felt a spark of anger as his fur began to bristle beside Ridge, picking up on Chatot's tone. What was he trying to say? So what if Ridge was a Dark-type? You didn't see anyone prattling on about how the Chatot was an annoying, noisy, weak ass, Flying-type that could hardly sing…

"Well…yeah. Are you saying that I can't join?" Ridge growled as he glared at Chatot, daring him to say otherwise. Zach glanced at Ridge, silently letting the Poochyena know that if he couldn't, then Zach wouldn't either…

The Chatot turned his back to the two of them, somewhat in his own zone and talking to them at the same time. "It's rare to see kids like you wanting to join the Guild. Especially given how intensive and arduous the training can be! It's no wonder why a steady stream of the Pokémon that join, run away or start individual teams, are evidence to that. But oh-ho! The teams that do stay are certainly strong because of it! And come out better Pokémon in the end as well! Some of the many morals we teach are honesty, teamwork, _restraint_," Chatot glanced over his shoulder at Ridge when he said that before turning back to…the wall? "And determination among other things!"

Ridge stared at Chatot for a moment while he rambled on before turning to Zach. "I knew this wouldn't be that easy, but my grandfather never said anything about the training being that severe…"

"Oh, no, no!" Chatot whipped around, flapping his wings frantically in his surprise. "Our training isn't nearly as harsh as it sounds! There will be some work but other than that it's easy as can be!" Chatot quickly reassured. "I wish you had told me upfront that you two wanted to form an exploration team! Heee-hee-hee!" Chatot laughed heartily.

_I…Is this bird bi-polar or something? He's so flippant… _Zach thought as he tilted his head to the side whilst a bead of sweat dropped down the side of Ridge's head as he glanced around to see if anyone was watching this odd display.

"Now, now, follow me! You must first register your team and meet the Guild Master!" Chatot squawked eagerly as hopped ahead of them and toward the bamboo ladder sloping downward to the next level. Ridge took the first step forward, his garnet irises glancing back uncertainly at Zach before he obediently padded after the Chatot. Zach flicked his ears warily as he trailed after his friend. _Ok…what the _hell_ were they getting themselves _into?

* * *

**Finally! We've made it to the Guild! Woot! **

**Also, I'd like to warn that this story will have more…darker themes and elements along the way. It won't be so vulgar to where someone will snitch and I have to bump up to M section, but it'll stay light enough to be kept in the T section. With a bit of the cursing and hints to what's going on in the current and past chapters, as I'm sure you wonderful readers noticed; I'd still like to say there **_**will**_** be some more **_**mature**_** occurrences… but not too early on. It'll all fall together naturally and it'll still be a fun fic but not quite the classic PMD. Also, I'd like to note that it won't be written in accordance with game. Actually, it'll just have most of the key characters and such! ^^D**

**Ok, now that that brief precaution was down, I'd like to thank you for reading! Review please!**

**~Graywind**


	5. New Recruits

_There's that strange symbol again, _Zach thought as the rust colored insignia reminded him vaguely of a deformed Chimecho's head whilst Ridge stared blankly at the large wooden door in front of them. The Poochyena had once tried to just walk in, but after Chatot fiercely chewed him out because of it, frantic wings flapping and pecking on Ridge's forehead so hard it made it knock; he stopped.

"This is the Guild Master's Chamber."

Ridge sat grumpily in front of Chatot with a prominent scowl across his face while the Bird-Pokémon explained the importance of it. Zach padded a small distance away in the middle of Chatot's explanation and over toward a small window in the wall of the clearing. He stood up on his hind legs and used the small rock footholds in the wall to climb up and see out. _It's the ocean…but how? We're two floors underground…does that mean that the Guild was built into a cliff? _Zach lifted his brow as he glanced around out for whatever else he might see...

A small red crustacean sat idly on a cliff-rock; and as if it could _feel _Zach spotting it, it slowly turned around, glared, and lifted its large red claw and snapped it open and shut with a menacing _clack!_

Zach shuddered and shrank down from window with an incredulous and almost _anguished_ grimace, hoping he couldn't still be seen. _It's that Krabby from the beach…_

"Come, come now you two! It is time to meet the Guild Master…" Chatot chirped and hopped up the wooden door. He knocked a few times, "Guild Master? It's Chatot! I'm coming in…"

_Guild Master's chamber_

"Ahem! Good afternoon, Guild Master. I present to you two Pokémon who wish to join our guild as apprentices."

The first thing that caught Zach's attention was the sweet scent of apples and berries wafting around the lush and large room. He glanced around to see a few bunches of flowers growing here and there, a couple more statuesque black torches like the ones outside the Guild standing opposite of each other, a pink blob sitting in the middle of the room, flags hanging, a few treasure chests filled with berries (explaining the scent) and other paraphernalia, and—wait, a pink blob? Wtf…

Zach furrowed his brow as he focused on the pink blob. He glanced over at Ridge to see him staring at the blob with the same bewilderment, his muzzle wrinkled and a quirked brow. Chatot blinked in surprise when he got no response from the blob…

"G…Guild Master?…hello?" Chatot chirped after an awkward silence. He shrunk down a bit when he felt Zach and Ridge's expectant gazes on him and let out a nervous chuckle. "GUILD—

"Hiya!"

Everyone in the room jumped as they were startled by the pink blob that suddenly whipped around to face them. Zach stumbled a few steps back and fluffed out his fur whilst Ridge stared, his garnet eyes nearly bulging as he bristled and let out a few small barks. The two friends quickly regained their composure however, when they realized the blob was actually a Wigglutuff, and snickered at each other's appearance.

"I'm Wigglytuff! And I hear that you two want to form an exploration team and become new friends! But we must first register you team name! What are your name's friend friends?"

Zach smirked when Ridge literally shook in excitement; whimpering and dancing on his forepaws while his tail waved back and forth, his eyes shining. Since the Poochyena was clearly speechless, Zach stepped forward and took the liberty of speaking. "My name is Zach, and this is my friend Ridge. And yes, we do want to form an exploration team. Our team name is—um—" Zach glanced at Ridge, and at seeing him still in awe at being a step closer to his dream, he became clueless.

Zach flicked his ears as he was beginning to become antsy and avoided Chatot's eye when the Bird Pokémon cleared his throat with an annoyed grunt. He glanced at Ridge, but when the Poochyena still showed signs of being oblivious to their current dilemma Zach decided to make up something on the fly. "Its—

"SOLSTICE!" Ridge suddenly barked out, inwardly startling Zach and making Chatot give him a questioning look. "Rescue Team Solstice!"

"Ok then there you have it friends! Rescue Team Solstice is now—

"Um…Guildmaster?"

Wigglytuff held his rubbery pink arms up high with a wide smile on his face before Chatot interjected, and lowered them expectantly as he turned his attention to the Bird Pokémon. "Yes? What is it Chatot? I was in the middle of registering Team Solstice and giving them their gifts…"

"I know Guildmaster but…are you sure you want to do it so hastily? I mean…you do notice that—

"Now now, Chatot making new friends is the best part so we must be hasty! Now that's all's settled. YOOM…TAH!" Wigglytuff exclaimed excitedly and—with a sudden flash—he waved his arms and called out. "Welcome to the Wigglytuff Guild Rescue Team Solstice! Please, accept these gifts!"

Wigglytuff walked forward and set down a hard, golden box in front of the two new recruits. Ridge stepped forward while Zach stayed where he was, watching Chatot with a fierce stare as he fought back the urge to Tackle him and focused on making his fur lie flat. He caught that little remark that Chatot tried to make about Ridge being a Dark-Pokémon; and he was getting sick of him….what was the big deal? True, Dark Pokémon are known for their ill intentions at times but what Pokémon doesn't have them at some point?

Chatot noticed Zach staring at him but after a quick glance at the shiny Eevee, turned his attention to Ridge with a practiced expression of glee as the Poochyena opened the box, seeing as he already knew what was inside. Ridge unlatched the box and his eyes gleamed as he took out what was inside. "Zach come look at this!" He barked.

Zach stepped forward and looked over his friend's shoulder to see a large map and a bag to hold supplies. On top of the bag were two white badges resembling a Pokeball but with a pink center and two gold wings. "Those badges are your official identification as Explorers! Your Wonder Map and Treasure Bag are two wonderful and special items that will certainly help you on your adventures!" Wigglytuff stated proudly.

"Thanks Guildmaster!" Ridge barked excitedly. "We'll be sure to excel in the Guild and be the best apprentices yet!"

Zach chuckled and nudged Ridge to snap him out of his overexcitement before his persistently wagging tail created a Gust. Wigglytuff nodded approvingly and kindly showed the two new apprentices out of his chamber; Chatot wasn't far behind but Zach heard him ask the Guildmaster for a few quick words before the door completely shut. Zach flattened his ears against his head and sent a scowl over his shoulder, feeling his dislike for Chatot beginning to increase as he and Ridge padded away from Wigglytuff's Chamber. _What's the hell is with—_

"WELL, well, well IF it isn't you two! I remember you guys from the gate!"

Zach cringed at the familiar booming voice echoing from across the clearing as it rang in his ears while Ridge merely bristled and cast a look over his shoulder, recognizing the voice as well. The both of them turned around to face Loudred and who Zach assumed to be fellow other apprentices. Whilst Loudred stood in front, a Sunflora, Corphish, the sentry Diglett, and a Croagunk (though a little off to the side) stood beside him. Loudred wore a wide and smug grin as he glared down at Zach and Ridge, though his gaze was more focused on the Poochyena. "I believe—

"OH MY GOSH! YOU TWO ARE SO CUTE!" Sunflora giggled as if she might swoon and lay her head against her two large emerald petals. "And look at your pretty fur Eevee!" The Grass Pokémon cooed and shuffled forward to touch Zach. That was always the thing with Zach when it came to Sunflora. How could they _look _or notice _anything_ when their eyes are always squinting so tight? Zach chuckled slightly, feeling a bit hesitant about how to react about being petted by another Pokémon. Sunflora's large emerald leaf was sleek and soft against his head but since the Grass Pokémon clearly didn't possess the grip of skin he could hear a slight _whisper_ sound as it slid off his fur.

"Hey, hey you two are really going to have lots of fun here!" Corphish said with a single snap of his claws; making Zach force a crooked grin as he tried to remain friendly even though the sound of Corphish's claws eerily reminded him of the Krabby. The Diglett burrowed underground and popped up in front of Ridge. "There are many things to do and I'm sure things won't be as awkward as this morning now that we can become friends!"

The Croagunk stepped forward, ever smiling as he touched the tip of his purple fingers to Ridge's shoulder and simply said, "Yes…you will enjoy your time here…" Ridge fought the urge to shudder as Croagunk's grating and shallow voice reached his ears, but covered up his stiff posture with a toothy grin, slightly creeped out. Zach snickered at Ridge and thought of how Croagunk's placid expression vaguely reminded him of how the teenagers and older orphans back in Saffron City would look occasionally when they would get high.

Zach took the moment to introduce them. "Thanks for the welcome. My name is Zach and this is—

"WAIT a MINUTE! I didn't come here to make friends just yet! ME and this Poochyena have to SETTLE a few things!" Loudred suddenly piped, making the other apprentices stop fawning over Zach and Ridge as the Normal Pokémon stomped forward. He smiled deviously and punched his fist to his palm.

"What are you talking about Loudred? What could you and this Poochyena possibly have to settle already? They just became recruits of the Guild!" Sunflora said irritably as she folded her leaves against her hips and the apprentices gathered around Zach, Ridge, and Loudred in a semi-circle.

"Apparently this is about what happened at the gate this morning…" Diglett sighed.

"Hey, hey, what happened now?" Corphish murmured to Diglett whilst Sunflora and Croagunk gathered around to listen.

Loudred audibly continued punching his fist against his palm as he said. "Since there's no fighting in the Guild just think of this as a friendly SPAR Poochyena!" Many other apprentices from the first floor, clearly hearing Loudred, rushed down the bamboo ladder and formed a large circle around them to watch; whispers and calls in excitement beginning to echo around them.

"Fine by me…" Ridge growled and took a few steps back so they he and Loudred were a few yards apart. Zach got into position beside him, but apparently their _audience _didn't approve.

"Hey, no fair!"

"Loudred's beef is with Poochyena not Flossy over here too!"

"No two against one!"

"One on one!"

As the cawing of the other apprentices got louder a small Sneasel suddenly approached Zach and grabbed him by his scruff. "Sorry newbie, but if it's what the crowd wants then you gotta let your buddy fight and stay out of it!" He mewed, nearly dragging Zach when he began to struggle out of the "ring" and roughly plopped him beside Corphish as they merged into the crowd. Zach shook himself and scowled at the Sneasel's back before it leaped out of his sight. Zach stood to his paws and glanced around for the Sneasel, making sure he wouldn't interfere as he set a single silver paw in the ring, ready to jump in incase Loudred go too rough.

Loudred let out a hearty laugh as he balled up his fists and slightly shook the ground with his incessant stomping. Ridge narrowed his eyes and crouched down, his dusky gray fur bristling as he dug his black claws into the earth for leverage as a challenging growl rumbled in his throat. The excitement around them began to escalate as the tension crackled in the air…and before Zach could pinpoint who it came from, an instigator screamed, "GO!"

Loudred and Ridge were on each other in an instant. At first it was only petty scrambling as the two feuding Pokémon clashed, a mere measure of each other's strength before the real battle began. The two separated and another face-off ensued for a few fleeting moments. Ridge kept his body lowered to the ground as he slowly circled Loudred, who eerily remained still. No stomping or loud outbursts came from the Normal Pokémon as his eyes followed the circling Dark Pokémon, he was tense…but his body language only gave off one sign: anticipation.

He was ready.

The earth shifted underneath Ridge as he dug his obsidian claws into ground and charged at Loudred with gaping jaws. Loudred whipped around on his wide indigo feet with shocking speed and with a single, accurate punch he cracked Ridge on the side of his jaw with a sickening crunch. Zach's eyes bulged as Ridge was flung aside with a _snap_ like a broken ragdoll. The Poochyena struck the ground and skidded wildly until a Pokémon at the edge of the ring caught him and roughly threw him back in.

Ridge forced himself to his feet despite his slightly burning limbs and shook himself, clearing the dirt from his pelt. He smacked on the taste of his own blood as it trickled from his gums where Loudred hit him and his garnet eyes sparked as he chuckled at Loudred's now smug grin. This would be a fight. Ridge again launched himself at Loudred, gaining momentum now that the two of them were further apart but instead of leaping at the bulky Normal Pokémon Ridge used a clever Fake Out and seemingly disappeared from Loudred's vision. Loudred flinched for a moment and glanced around, he angrily stomped one of his feet as he spun around, thinking Ridge was dirty enough to attack from behind but yelped in surprise when the Poochyena rammed him from the side.

Loudred merely stumbled on his wide feet but that slight falter was enough for Ridge to find his opening. Unfortunately for him however Loudred was _fast _despite his bulk and wasn't just some hotheaded untrained amateur. The Guild's training was an advantage to Loudred and he'd learned to use his anger beneficially; it added to his strength and speed, though reckless and it tended to cause everything to blur, Loudred kept focus and used it to halt Ridge in his attack.

Ridge rose up on his paws but before any ground was gained Loudred's wide hand latched onto his face and slammed his head onto the ground, then almost sadistically Loudred rubbed the Poochyena into the dirt. Zach only watched the scene for a few brief seconds before launching himself into the ring hard enough to kick up a flurry of dirt in anticipation that the Sneasel would once again try to stop him. Surely the Sneasel did try to catch Zach, but spluttered disdainfully when he was halted as dirt stung his eyes.

Zach wasn't even a quarter of the way to Ridge when a sudden powerful Ember blocked his path. Zach made a slight gasp at its appearance but nimbly sidestepped the flame before he was roughly Tackled aside by a russet blur. Zach was slammed on his back and the impact not only shocked his spine; the hard earth beneath him collided with his skull and left Zach dazed as he tried to blink away the stars swimming in his vision.

"Don't be so hasty Flossy…"A seductive voice suddenly whispered into Zach's keen ears, making him uncomfortable as an unfamiliar feeling began to rise in him. "Your little friend will be fine…just watch." The voice commanded and before Zach could focus on the bearer their weight disappeared from his chest and the crowd somehow parted out of his line of vision to the point where he could see Loudred and Ridge clearly.

Loudred held Ridge at arm's length by his scruff and placed his other arm on his hip triumphantly as he grinned and said, "NOW, I think this PUP HAS BEEN put into his place, am I right?"

Cheering rang out amongst the crowd as Ridge hung limply in Loudred's grip, looking to be beat unconscious, and Zach growled furiously, ready to charge at Loudred again when the same seductive voice suddenly became harsh and somehow paralyzed him in his tracks as it hissed, _"WATCH!"_

Zach fought to move his limbs but had to watch helplessly before his heart suddenly soared and a wide grin crossed his face when Ridge's façade of being limp in Loudred's grip backfired as the Dark Pokémon burst to life and kicked away from the Normal type. Ridge's sudden onslaught caught Loudred directly and the Normal Pokémon clutched his injured chest as he dropped Ridge and glared at him with shocked annoyance. Ridge smirked and bounced away from Loudred, the cheering of the crowd now fueling _him _as they clearly caught every bit of the scene that had just transpired. Ridge heard Zach's voice among the cheers and wagged his tail proudly, almost losing focus when he saw a quick indigo fist coming at him in his peripheral vision and ducked. Ridge watched as Loudred's fist soared over his head but before the momentum was gone he used it against Loudred and locked his jaws onto the ball in the Normal Pokémon's wrist, immobilizing the appendage.

Ridge then used his own momentum as leverage to twist and drag the Normal Pokémon against the ground. Loudred hit the ground with a thud and became slightly winded, but instead of becoming angry as the Poochyena stood over him, now victorious, he let out a good-natured, hearty laugh. "Well, I suppose YOU AREN'T half bad then POOYCHENA! Good match!"

Normally Ridge would've let go of Loudred, and accepted the praise before giving his congrats to Loudred himself…but now it was different. Ridge had unconsciously bitten hard enough to puncture the skin; and not just enough to for his Bite to be painful like he usually would. As blood seeped into the Dark Pokémon jaws and dripped on his tongue, it was then that Zach noticed a change in his friend…

Ridge hadn't hunted at all before joining the Guild or when he and Zach had crossed paths. So even though he'd tasted blood, it wasn't in such a…predatory way as this. Ridge's wild instincts were tapped and now his appearance was beginning to change. His body seemed to grow and the muscles underneath his pelt became more pronounced, his gray fur was seemingly darkening as his garnet eyes slightly glazed over and appeared bloodshot. His obsidian claws grew sharper with his fangs as they were now elongated and more menacing as a feral snarl rippled from Ridge's throat that sounded nothing like it used too. From afar…Ridge almost looked like a miniature Mightyena.

Zach, not yet realizing the urgency in the situation thought that Ridge's change was slightly cool; but when a sadistic grin spread across Ridge's face as the Dark Pokémon purposefully sunk his teeth into Loudred's wrist and rejoiced in his pained yelp did Zach realize it. Ridge, suddenly with newfound strength, started slinging Loudred to and fro in his jaws and Zach tensed when the Normal Pokémon's wound could now be visually seen opening. As the wound became wider, a shrill scream only magnified by Loudred's pained grunts as he fought to escape Ridge tore through the air when someone was splashed with Loudred's blood. More Pokémon's pelts were splashed red and a panic to stop Ridge broke out.

Zach leaped and dodged out the way as apprentices new and old either raced to safety or raced to control the throng as everyone trampled around. Zach spotted Sunflora wrapping her vines around Ridge as she repeatedly rambled, "Omigosh!" while Corphish sprayed Water Gun at Ridge to try to snap him out of his haze. Croagunk ripped Ridge off of Loudred and alongside a Chimecho guided their injured friend elsewhere. Zach raced to his friend but cringed when the Guildmaster's Chamber door slammed open and Chatot angrily squawked, "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"

It only took a glance for Chatot to assess the situation before he frantically rushed into the fury. Zach noticed Wigglytuff outside as well and a feeling of dread washed over him; if Chatot was bad…what would Wigglytuff do? Zach looked back and forth between Ridge and the Guildmaster but when he saw that Wigglytuff remained calm and was merely calming those around him did Zach turn back to Ridge.

Blood painted and dripped from his neck whilst he fought everyone trying to help, snapping wildly and growling out obscene threats. Zach quickly trotted over to his friend but was halted when a black wing was thrust in front of him. Chatot glared over his shoulder at Zach before instructing Sunflora and Corphish and anyone else surrounding Ridge to make the Dark Pokémon face him. Chatot opened his beak and a deep Echoed Voice rang out from the Flying type's vocal cords and harshly covered Ridge, making the Dark Pokémon whine slightly as it painfully rumbled in his keen eardrums. Chatot then flew away from Zach and rammed into Ridge in a sharp U-turn as he landed beside the shiny Eevee once again.

Those few attacks were enough to knock Ridge out cold and the Dark Pokémon fell limp within Sunflora's vines. It was completely silent now that Wigglytufff had gotten the apprentices to settle. Zach, ignoring the many eyes watching him as he pushed past Chatot, carefully approached Ridge despite him now being unconscious. He bent his head as he sniffed Ridge, not knowing how it would determine if he was alright but doing so anyway. Ridge looked dank since Corphish had to continually soak him with Water Gun…but other than ragged dusky gray fur, a few bumps and scratches from he and Loudred's spar and the blood on his tongue (he wasn't sure if it was Ridge's or Loudred's or both Pokémon's mixed in), Ridge looked alright.

As Zach looked him over, he was amazed at how Ridge was already, though slowly, beginning to revert back to his old self. The only immediate noticeable change at this point was the Poochyena's eyes…they were completely back to their previous garnet and were no longer bloodshot.

Zach was pleased to see that his friend would be back to normal…but when Chatot hopped over to him and pointed an accusing feather at Ridge, Zach slightly flinched when the Bird Pokémon squawked, "THAT, is why we are wary to let DARK Pokémon join the Guild!"

* * *

**PHEW! This was a bunch to get out…sorry for the long delay! Also, it's only beginning but how do you guys like the twist on PMD? I'm definitely stating to…anyways though, thanks for reading! Review please!**

**~Graywind**


End file.
